


Tonight, Tonight (there's a party on the rooftop top of the world)

by dancingelf88



Series: Scerek Week [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Gen, Multi, all the other characters appear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-30 11:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingelf88/pseuds/dancingelf88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Scott gets dumped could an intervention and one night change everything?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For Scerek Week Day 3: Alternate Universe  
> Based on Nick and Nora's Infinite Playlist  
> Title from Hot Chelle Rae's "Tonight, Tonight"  
> Enjoy!

“Mom go away.” Scott mumbled underneath the covers when he heard the knock on his door.

“Not your mom dude and we’re coming in anyway.” Stiles, Scott’s best friend, said from the other side and barged in.

“We?”  When he lifted his head he was already surrounded by eight different people in his shoebox of a bedroom, “What…why are you guys here?”

“This…this is an intervention Scotty.” Stiles slid the computer chair towards the bed and sat on it.

“I don’t need an intervention.”

“Au contraire you do.” This was Lydia. The strawberry blonde sat on the bed by his head and took the covers off of his head. Scott pulled them back then yelped when they were ripped off of him exposing his boxer and t-shirt clad body to them all.

“Guys! Leave me alone.” Scott crossed his arms and pouted. He was being petulant he knew this. He also didn’t care.

“Scott…it’s been a month. A month! You’re not allowed to be depressed anymore.” Isaac piped up.

“There’s no time limit on heartbreak Isaac.” Scott pointed out.

“There is when you’ve done literally nothing but mope.” Allison stated.

“Not true. What about all those new songs I wrote?”

“About sadness…and abysses and other dark, dark things.” Stiles said, “A girl at our show last week cried Scott. Bawled…full on wept.”

“Aren’t songs supposed to get people emotional?” Scott asked him.

“She said it felt like we wrapped her heart in a cocoon of sadness. We’re cocooning hearts in grief Scott. This has to end.”

“Preferably now…before the show tonight.” Lydia said.

Scott McCall was the lead guitarist and vocalist in a pop/punk band they had aptly named The Pack. It had started as a two man band called ScottnStiles, with Scott on acoustic guitar and Stiles on acoustic drum box, for the Beacon Hills High talent show freshman year (which they had won). Then they met Erica Reyes, a shy loner, who was a kickass piano player and later Cora Hale as the bassist. Lydia had become their manager and booked them in small clubs where they actually got paid. Allison, her girlfriend, liked to call herself the muscle which wasn’t all that far off since her Dad had taught her how to break a human arm in five different places. She mostly helped them move equipment and provided moral support. Boyd and Isaac (who were in some type of triad with each other and Erica which no one questioned) went to their shows and danced in the middle until everyone joined them.

They mostly played upbeat, dance tunes with the occasional ballad. That was unless Scott was in the off phase in the on again off again rollercoaster he called a relationship with Jackson Whitmore. Then it was mostly sad ballads with abstract metaphors about how much love hurt. This was the phase they’d been in for the past month after Jackson had dumped Scott…again…on his birthday.

“What do you guys expect me to do?” Scott mumbled.

“Snap out of it!” Cora went to him and shook him by the shoulders.

“Babe…not helping.” Stiles went forward and pried his girlfriend off of his best friend.

Scott was about to say something else when Allison squealed…loudly.

“Ali…sweetheart…I’m right here.” Lydia said and massaged her right ear.

“Sorry.” The brunette kissed her cheek, “but I just got a text that Triskelion is performing…tonight.”

Scott popped up. Triskelion was a local, underground punk band that performed secret shows (always masked) around L.A. and released E.P.s via tumblr. They were also Scott’s favorite band.

“Seriously? Last time we saw them was that summer two years ago remember?” Scott asked.

“The one where they all wore Flynn Rider masks. That was awesome.” Boyd said.

“Come on Scotty. What do you say?” Stiles asked.

“Get me an hour.”

A collective cheer echoed in the room.

“Wait…I can’t go.” Cora announced.

“What…why?!” Stiles exclaimed.

She sighed, “Derek is in town.”

“Grumps McGee? For what?”

She pointed a finger at her boyfriend, “Don’t let him hear you call him that. He’s in town for like two weeks. He broke up with another one of his girlfriends…or was it boyfriend this time? Whatever…point is Laura is out of town so she can’t keep him company so I have to.”

Derek Hale, Cora’s older brother, had left Beacon Hills for Los Angeles right after high school to become a famous musician. Now he worked as a bartender and popped up in Beacon Hills every so often.

“Just bring him along.” Boyd suggested.

“Oh no…if you thought Scott was depressing…adding Derek to the mix would be like creating a vortex of sadness that no one needs to be subjected to.” Cora said.

“Hey! I’m still here.” Scott protested.

“It’s either that…or you don’t come…and you have to come.” Stiles said and held her by the waist for emphasis.

She rolled her eyes, “Don’t say I didn’t warn you.”


	2. Chapter 2

Scott looked out into the crowd and couldn’t help but smile a little bit. They were performing at The Underground and Scott had chosen (been forced to) drop the depressing ballads from the roster and perform their more upbeat songs. It had been dodgy at first with no one dancing. But the crowd could only resist Isaac and Boyd shimmying in the middle of the dance floor with Allison sandwiched between them for so long before they joined in. It was actually going pretty well and Scott had to admit that Jackson hadn’t been on his mind more than three (ok four) times that night. They hopped off the stage after their set to raucous applause and gathered around Lydia to collect their money.

“1200…not bad.” Lydia said as she divvied up the cash.

“So what’s the plan?” Isaac asked over the loud music that had started to play.

“We should start at Operetta first…that’s where they played last and make our way uptown.” Lydia said.

“It’s only 9:30 now…we should start heading there at like 10.” Stiles said and they all agreed.

Boyd and Isaac got pulled away by Erica. Allison pulled Lydia on the dance floor and Cora led a protesting Stiles after them. Scott made his way to the bar declining the offer to join them.

“Hey.” Scott said as he sat on the stool next to a brooding Derek Hale. The man had taken up space at the bar as soon as he and Cora strolled in. The other brunette nodded, “Good song.”

Grunt. Scott gave up and downed his Rum and Coke.

“McCall!” Scott froze when he heard that voice. Goosebumps formed on his skin when he turned and saw him. Jackson making his way towards the bar…a tall and muscled blonde gracing his arm.

 _That was fast._ Scott thought and did the first thing he could think of as Jackson moved closer. He grabbed Derek’s hand.

“What the hell?” Derek spoke his first words of the night, “Get off.”

“Be cool. Please be cool.” Scott pleaded.

Derek was about to say something else when Jackson finally reached him.

“Scott…uh hey.” He smiled and fuck how was he still causing Scott’s heart to jack hammer like this?

“Hey. Hey Jackson.” He stammered out and looked at the blonde next to his ex-boyfriend.

“Oh this is Andrew.” Jackson said nonchalantly, “Andy get me a drink…over there.”

The blonde looked put out but obeyed nonetheless.

He turned back to Scott and gave a quizzical look at the hand currently death gripping one Derek Hale.

“Derek. This is Derek.” He said quickly.

 _“_ I’m Derek.” The brunette said.

“Derek, huh?” Jackson said. He turned back to Scott, “You sounded good up there.”

“Th-thanks.” Scott stuttered.

“You want to go talk?”

“He can’t.” Stiles and the rest of his friends were right behind him, “Scott come on. We should star heading out.”

“Where are you going?” Jackson ignored Stiles.

“Operetta.” “None of your business.” Scott and Stiles said simultaneously. Stiles leveled a murderous gaze at him (Ok maybe in hindsight that wasn’t the best thing to do).

“Why?” Jackson asked.

“Triskelion might be playing.” Scott said. It was already out there. Maybe secretly Scott was hoping that Jackson would want to work things out. This was the longest conversation they’d had in a month.

“I love them.”

“No you don’t!” Stiles protested.

“Yes I do Stillinski. Shut up.” Jackson growled, “Scott…”

“Scott’s unavailable. Let’s go.” Stiles grabbed his best friend’s unoccupied hand and dragged him out of the club leaving a fuming Jackson behind.


	3. Chapter 3

Operetta was a bust. There was an obscenely long line. But Cora and Derek’s uncle, Peter Hale, was the top party promoter in town so they got to skip the line. Scott thought he heard someone calling his name but Isaac and Boyd ushered him inside before he could investigate.

“Ex-boyfriend?”

Scott turned at the question. He was leaning against a wall when Derek walked up to him two drinks in hand. He had a small, understanding smile on his face as he handed Scott one of the drinks.

The younger man nodded and sipped, “On again…off again, on again, off again. We’re in the off stage.”

“I got one of those. Off stage…for good actually.” Derek said.

“Really? How’d you do it?” Scott asked. He knew he needed to let Jackson go for good. They had been on this ride for at least three years. He was a senior now on his way to Berkeley. He couldn’t keep doing this.

“Just do it.” Derek said.

“Sage advice.” Scott snarked.

Derek gave him a smile…an actual one and held out his hand.

“First lesson: distractions help. A lot.”

Scott let himself get led to the dance floor as FloRida’s “Wild Ones” started to blare.

“Yeah Scotty!” Stiles cheered when he spotted them. Scott laughed his first genuine laugh in a month.

For the next half hour all Scott was thinking of was that Derek was a deceptively good dancer and this was...fun. Boyd ran up to them after breaking away from the dance circle they had created to use the bathroom.

"I think I know where Triskelion is playing." He said with a bright smile.

"How?" Allison asked.

"I was in the bathroom taking care of business when I saw this on the back of the door."

He held up a small laminated card with the triskelion symbol and an address on it.

"That's Z lounge." Cora recognized.

"That could be old." Scott said.

"Or a fake." Derek said.

"Or it could be our last chance to see Triskelion." Boyd argued.

"Worth a shot right?" Stiles said to the group.

"Where are Isaac and Erica?" Scott asked.

They didn't have to wonder long. Isaac and Erica had found two tables to stand and dance on.

"Shit they've gone HYFR." Allison said.

"What does that mean?" Derek asked confused.

"Hell yeah!" Erica yelled out followed by an equally loud "Fucking right" from Isaac.

"It means that. Boyd." Cora said.

"I had to take a leak. Sue me." He said, "We gotta take them home."

Stiles made a sound of protest.

"Remember last time?" Allison said.

At Derek's once again confused look Scott elaborated, "They ended up stealing two bikes and riding into a fountain."

"Scotty had to flirt his way out of a public disturbance summons." Stiles supplied.

Scott shuddered, " Officer Deucalion. We had to tell him I moved to Guadalajara so he’d stop calling. We have to take them home."

"We're gonna miss everything if we have to go all the way back to Beacon Hills." Stiles pouted.

"You're not going to miss anything." Derek said. They all turned to him, "they can crash at my loft."

"Your loft?" Scott questioned.

"It's 30 minutes in good traffic. It's secure."

"It really is." Cora vouched.

"You and Scott can meet us at Z lounge after." Lydia said.

"You and Scott?" The younger teen repeated.

"You know you're the only one they listen to when they're like this." Lydia reminded him.

He sighed because it was true. They all managed to coax the blondes off the tables and guided them outside.

"Get them inside." Derek said as he pulled up in his black Camaro.

Scott and Derek got Isaac in the back of the Camaro first and then Erica. Derek walked over to the group. Scott was ready to follow when he heard his name again.

"Jackson?"

"I called you earlier. You kind of ditched me out here. Andy not now!" He directed the last part at the man trying to grab onto his arm.

"I...I didn't hear you. What are you doing here?"

Jackson cocked his head to the side and smiled, "I came for you. Let's go inside and we can talk."

"Um..."

"Scotty!" He turned his head and saw his friends gathered around the Camaro. A small crowd was starting to form.

"I have to go." Scott said to his ex and marched off to see what the problem was now. Erica and Isaac were still in the backseat. They had also managed to lock themselves in the car, "You left the keys in there?"

Derek shrugged, "They were practically passed out."

Scott sighed and approached the window Isaac was looking at him through.

"Isaac. Isaac open the door for me." Scott said to the blonde who was trying his hardest to make out with Scott via glass.

"Isaac...Isaac come on just like we practiced. Isaac." Scott tapped on the window to get his attention. When he finally did it took five more minutes of coaxing to get him to open the door.

"Finally." Derek exhaled. The crowd gathered around them cheered.

"Ok ok clear off. Show's over." Stiles shooed them away.

As soon as Scott got in the backseat he was sandwiched between the two blondes. Isaac lay his head in his lap and Erica lifted his right arm so she could snuggle into him.

"Meet us at Z lounge once they're good." Lydia said to him. He nodded and waved.

 


	4. Chapter 4

"Isaac quit it and go to sleep." Scott directed to the boy currently trying to burrow his head in his lap.

"Sing."

"Isaac."

"Sing!" This was Erica.

It always happened this way. If the group managed to keep Erica and Isaac from wandering off they always got clingy. Most of the time it was with Boyd but they never actually fell asleep until Scott sang. He cleared his throat and began while running one hand through Isaac's curls and the other up and down Erica's arm. One verse into Oh Land's "Helicopter" and they were out. The brunette waited until he was sure they were asleep and climbed to the front seat at the next red light.

"Sorry about that." Scott apologized to Derek.

The other shrugged, "They depend on you a lot...your friends."

"We take care of each other."

"But they look up to you. Kind of like their alpha." Derek said.

Scott chuckled, "I guess."

"How far is your loft?" Scott asked.

"Another 15 minutes tops. You that excited to see this band?"

"Last time I saw them was 2 years ago. I mean they are amazing. It's hard to believe they haven't gotten more shine." Scott said.

"Kids these days are more interested in One Direction."

"I like One Direction." Scott said unapologetically.

"Do you?" Derek gave him a side eye coupled with a raised eyebrow.

"I can play Take Me Home now...it's on my phone." Scott told him. He wasn't lying. It was a really good album.

"I believe you. Why not play this instead. Here search for Untitled."

Derek handed him his iPhone and Scott searched as directed. When he found the album, an EP consisting of 7 songs, he plugged it in and hit play. He wasn't sure what to expect but it certainly wasn't the voice of Triskelion's lead singer.

"Is this..."

"Songs from Triskelion's unreleased EP? Yeah."

"How did you get this?" Scott asked in awe.

"My Uncle's the top promoter in this town. I have my connections."

"Wow."

"You're one of the very few people outside the band who's heard this.

 "Wow." Scott repeated.

The rest of the ride was passed in virtual silence as Scott listened. Derek's loft was really nice. The outside was red brick with a fire escape on the side. It was only two stories. Derek took Isaac inside while Scott took Erica. They put the two of them in one of the guest bedrooms.

"Can I use your bathroom?" Scott asked.

"Through there." He pointed to a door just to the left.

As Scott was walking downstairs he got a call from Stiles.

"No luck?"

"No it was that damn bait and switch."

"Spiral 2 performed instead?" Scott guessed.

"Yeah and they sucked as bad as they usually do. Listen we're gonna try Cici's and then call it a night if it's a bust." Stiles said. He sounded disappointed. Scott was too but, surprisingly, not too much.

"Ok we'll see you there." Scott said and hung up.

"Don't worry...we have time. It's cool." Scott heard as he made his way down the spiral staircase.

"Am I keeping you from something?”

Derek hung up the phone, "No."

"Stiles called. Z lounge was a bust. They're going to try Cici's next." Scott informed him and looked down when his phone buzzed again.

"Stiles again?"

"Jackson." He thought about answering when it stopped ringing...then started again a second later.

"Give me the phone." Derek held his hand out.

"Why..." Scott asked warily but gave it to him anyway.

"Stop calling." Derek said and then hung up. It rang again, "Does he ever give up?"

"Not when he's being ignored. Screw it." Scott took back his phone and pressed ignore. Then he pressed a few more buttons until he had blocked Jackson's number, "There."

"How does that feel?"

 “Good. That feels good.” Scott answered, “I should have done that when he broke up with me.”

“Letting go is hard.” Derek shrugged and sat down on the couch. Scott joined him.

“But letting go is good. Especially…” Scott started to say and then hesitated. Maybe he had read the situation wrong. Derek had been nice to him all night but maybe that was it…he was just being nice to a kid he could kind of empathize with.

“Especially what?” Derek was facing him and somehow they’d gotten closer.

“Um…”

All thoughts of misreading situations flew out of the window when Derek kissed Scott. It took him a few seconds (a quick few seconds) before he was kissing back. Derek gripped the back of Scott’s neck and pulled him in closer. Scott clambered into the older man’s lap and moaned into his mouth when they ground against each other. The kiss escalated even further after that.

By the time Derek laid Scott on the couch his shirt had been thrown somewhere and he was sure there was a very visible hickey on his neck. And then the stereo blared to life and a very loud roar echoed throughout the loft.

“Fuck turn it off!” Scott yelled.

Derek moved quickly and moved Scott over to grab the remote wedged underneath him and turned off the music.

“Sorry.”

“What the hell was that?”

“A very bad scream-o version of ‘Rolling in the Deep.’” Derek answered him.

“No kid--” Scott’s sentence was cut off as Derek once again attacked his lips.

Scott had his legs wrapped around Derek and was snaking his hands up the back of his shirt when his phone started to buzz.

“Ignore it.” Derek muttered against his lips. Scott had no problem with that…until Derek’s phone started chiming. The buzz and ringtone of both phones was an effective mood killer, “Damn it.”

“Hello.” They answered at the same time.

“We’re at Cici’s. Come meet us…why are you out of breath?” Stiles fired off on the other line.

“I’m not.” Scott said quickly.

“Yes…you. Oh my God!”

“Bye Stiles.” Scott hung up quickly before his best friend could keep talking. He turned back to Derek who had just hung up, “Stiles. They’re at Cici’s. Who was that?”

Derek waved a hand dismissively, “Don’t worry about it. You want to go?”

“It’s probably for the best.” Scott said. Things had heated up way quickly in the loft and he didn’t want to do anything he’d regret (at least not yet anyway).

“If you’re sure.” Derek said. He sounded disappointed.

“I’m gonna…um…check on Isaac and Erica before we head out.” Scott said. He found his shirt, put it on quickly, and headed upstairs. Hopefully it would give him a chance to cool down a bit.

He headed for the bedroom they had placed the two blondes in only to find the room empty. Confused because he was sure this was where they were Scott checked the other two rooms before coming back to the first. Then he noticed the open window…with the fire escape right outside. Fuck.


	5. Chapter 5

“I cannot believe you lost them!” Lydia yelled.

“I’m sorry!” Scott apologized for the tenth time as they stood outside of Cici’s (Derek had gotten them to the underground club in a record 15 minutes).

“What were you even doing?” Lydia asked.

Stiles pointed at Scott’s neck. Yeah there was definitely a hickey, “I think it’s obvious.”

“Stiles.” “Don’t make me punch you.” Scott and Derek said at the same time.

“Ok…look game plan. We know how Erica and Isaac are during their drunken escapades.” Scott said. When Derek looked at him quizzically he explained, “they like to go to the same places. We’ll split up.”

“Who goes where?” Boyd asked.

“Derek and I--”

“Oh no. Scott you go with Boyd and Stiles. Derek is coming with me, Allison, and Cora.” Lydia said.

Derek made a face of dislike but not even he was bold enough to go against Lydia. They split and began their search.

Erica and Isaac were a predictable unpredictable duo. When they got drunk and managed to escape, in L.A. at least, they usually went to the same places: Suarez Grocery (they had the best homemade vanilla Gelato), Smitty’s Bar (every night was karaoke night and Isaac loved to belt), and Grand Park (they liked to play in the fountain).

Scott had to talk Mr. Suarez down because Erica and Isaac had blown through there like twin tornadoes. A phone call from Lydia told them they had gotten resounding applause after a loud rendition of “Total Eclipse of the Heart.”

“So that means…” Stiles started to say.

“I hope they haven’t gotten hold of a bike.” Scott muttered as Stiles made his way towards Grand Park.

Scott’s phone rang two minutes later with an unrecognized number, “Uh…hello?”

“Scotty!”

“Erica!” Scott yelled in surprise and relief, “Where the hell are you?!”

He put the phone on speaker.

“A magical…magical place.” Erica told him.

“Where Erica…can you describe it?” Scott spoke calmly so he wouldn’t scare her.

“So many lights…and there’s Tina Turner and Cher and Britney! Scott Britney’s here!”

“What?” he was beyond confused. That or Erica had drank something way stronger than he thought.

“I have to go Scott! Isaac’s hogging Beyoncé!” she hung up.

“What the fuck does that mean?” Stiles asked.

Boyd scoffed, “Of course.”

“Of course? You know where they are?” Scott asked him.

“Recess.”

“What the hell is Recess?” Stiles and Scott asked.

“You’ll see.” Boyd said and gave them directions.

Recess was a drag bar…in West Hollywood and it certainly lived up to the name. The club was packed. It was loud and it was bright. Apparently Isaac had recently become obsessed with RuPaul’s Drag Race and had been talking about this club for the past two weeks. Scott certainly counted a few Britneys and Madonnas, a few Tyra Banks, and surprisingly only one Cher. But still there was no sign of his two wayward friends.

“Where could they be?” Allison asked loudly.

They got their answer when the club went dark and the stage lit up. They watched in shock as Isaac and Erica strutted to “Diva” alongside a 6ft. tall Beyoncé. Apparently there was an amateur drag contest that night. (Isaac looked surprisingly good in heavy eyeliner and red lipstick. Erica was surprisingly well coordinated). They won $500.

“We need to do that again.” Isaac beamed outside the club.

He and Erica had finally eased their way down to nicely buzzed.

“We are definitely not doing that again. We were worried sick. Why would you run off?” Scott said. He rubbed at his temple.

“Because we woke up in a strange apartment with loud music and two people trying to eat each other on the couch.” Erica answered him.

Five pairs of eyes turned to stare at Derek and Scott. Derek shrugged and rolled his eyes. Scott blushed.

“Well as happy as I am that you got yourself some Scotty!”

“I didn’t.”

“It’s safe to say we missed the concert.” Stiles continued. The rest of the group sadly murmured their agreements.

“You didn’t miss it.” Derek announced.

“It’s 1:00 in the morning dude. If they haven’t gone on yet the venue’s probably been announced already and they never repeat a location.” Stiles said.

“No one’s performed yet and they haven’t made the announcement yet either.” Derek said.

 “How do you know that?” Stiles asked.

“Derek are you really doing this?” Cora asked her older brother.

“Doing what?” Lydia asked and looked between them, “What’s going on?”

“We’re taking in a show.” Derek answered.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last Chapter! I really enjoyed writing this fic. I hope you had fun reading it <3

Scott still wasn’t sure if this night was real or a really elaborate dream. Not even as he rocked out in the front row with the rest of his friends on the roof of the Blue Moon Hotel.

He watched Derek. Derek Hale, the man he had been making out with in a loft a few hours ago, wailing on the electric bass on stage. Like every other Triskleion show he wasn’t wearing a shirt (the band had gone for Bunny masks this time…Derek’s was a tasteful purple Scott had picked out) and every time he turned the triskelion tattoo in the center of his back flexed. Scott really didn’t believe his luck.

“Best fucking night ever!” Stiles yelled in his ear. Scott could only nod and smile in agreement.

The brunette was still smiling as he made his way over to the bucket full of ice and water bottles in the corner while the band took a quick break.

“I have to say Scott…this is a much better way to win me back than the endless mixed CDs.”

Scott jumped when he heard Jackson’s voice right behind him.

“What are you doing here?” Scott asked.

“Enjoying the show.” Jackson smiled easily…confidently.

“Enjoy it then.” Scott brushed past him gripping his bottled water. Jackson grabbed his wrist and pulled him back slamming them together.

“Dance with me.” Jackson held him close.

“What about your date?”

“Don’t worry about him.” Jackson whispered, “I want you.”

Jackson kissed him softly but intently. A month ago (hell a few hours ago) Scott would be feeling nothing but joy at the prospect of getting Jackson back. Now he didn’t feel much of anything. Actually yes he did. Pure fucking frustration.

He pushed the blonde away roughly, “Go to hell Jackson.”

“You don’t mean that Scotty.” Jackson told him.

“Pretty sure he does.” Stiles was by his side in an instant along with the rest of his friends.

“Butt out Stillinski.” Jackson gritted at him.

Before Scott could tell him off properly a familiar blonde shadow appeared at Jackson’s side and tapped him on the shoulder.

“Not now And--” his sentence was cut off by Not-Now-Andy’s fist connecting with his nose.

“I told you my name is Anderson!” he growled.

They invited him to the after party.

“There you are.” Scott said as he slid open the patio door.

Derek (shirt back on) was leaning against the balcony of the suite the band had rented for the night.

After the concert a select few had been invited into the hotel to continue the party. Scott had been searching everywhere for Derek while his friends partied inside.

“You found me.” Derek said. Something was off.

“What’s wrong?” Scott asked as he walked closer. He closed the door behind him.

“Why do you think something’s wrong?”

“You’re being weird…standoffish like you were at the beginning of the night. I think we’re past that don’t you think?” Scott smirked and touched Derek’s hip. The older man pulled back, “What’s going on?”

“I don’t want to play games Scott. I had enough of that with my ex.” Derek said.

“Who’s playing games?” Scott asked in confusion.

“I saw you…with Jackson.”

It all made sense now.

“No you didn’t.”

“Scott.”

“Derek.”

“Don’t try to mess with me Scott.”

“I’m not. You saw Jackson kiss me. You didn’t see me push him away and you didn’t hear me tell him to go to hell and you definitely didn’t see Anderson punch him.” Scott said.

“Who’s Anderson?”

“Someone with a deadly right hook apparently and who’s as done with Jackson Whitmore as I am.” Scott told him.

“Really?”

“Definitely.”

Scott closed the distance between them and captured the older man’s lips in his own for the third time that night. Just like before the kiss escalated quickly. They only stopped when the cheering started.

“Yeah Scotty!” he distinctly heard Stiles yell.

He gave him a very specific finger in return.

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to follow me on tumblr : elfysparkles88.tumblr.com


End file.
